


germoline, disinfect the scene.

by rainytears



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Clay | Dream Kills Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Drowning, Gen, Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), WHY THE FUCK ARE MY FICS SO SHORT?, i'm so sorry ranboo this is my third angst fic with you, more tws in notes, ranboo dies, this is actually really dark oh god, tubbo tries to save him D:, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainytears/pseuds/rainytears
Summary: please don't go please don't go, i love you so i love you so, (please break my heart).tubbo tried to save ranboo. atleast he's free now, i guess.maybe ghostbur can finally be less lonely.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	germoline, disinfect the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> // manipulation, abuse, drowning, descriptive pain 
> 
> yeah um. self projection vent fic pog..? don't expect anything too good

"oh, ranboo, you know this hurts me too.” dream cooed, one hand cupping the taller boy’s cheek, the other grasping a spray bottle harshly. “i don’t want to hurt you, but you leave me no choice.."

ranboo choked on his sobs, fresh tears scalding his cheeks and rolling onto dream’s hand. "i’m- i-i’m.. i’m sorry, sir.. i didn’t mean to.. please.. stop.."

the hand was removed from the enderman hybrid’s face, and dream’s look of pity was replaced by a flash of anger.  
"you didn’t mean to? you didn’t mean to? how the fuck didn’t you mean to? how the fuck could this-" he gestured towards the open window, where tubbo stood, fear and guilt freezing his body. l-be an accident? oh, tubbo, you can go now."

the brunette’s mouth opened to protest, but no words managed to escape. he hung his head low and pulled out his trident, launching himself into the air and away from the house.  
thank god for the rain.

"you’re so useless. i’m the only one who truly cares for you, and i get this in return? you ungrateful brat." dream kept ranboo’s gaze locked on him as he kicked a bucket of water towards the two. he gestured his hand down to it. "down."

"but- sir, please.. i’m s-"

"i said down." he shoved the boy onto the floor swiftly, a foot pinning him down. "i’m doing this because i care about you, but you always make me seem like the bad guy."

ranboo didn’t manage to respond, though he knew responding would only make things worse anyway. he felt his hair gripped, his head lifted, before being forced down once again.

_‘water.’_ the realisation hit him, numbing pain searing over his face. for a few moments, he fought the urge to struggle.  
dream would let him out, right?  
dream loved him, right?

right?

through the sounds of his thoughts (and the water, he thought), he faintly heard dream speaking. speaking in that same tone he always used. the tone he used when he’d dip his hand into the water and cup ranboo’s cheek in it - and ranboo could never help but to lean into it. the tone he used when he reminded him that he was not normal, he was different, and dream was the only one who could actually care for him.

"ranboo, i’m sorry. i don’t want to do this. you know i don’t, right? it’s your fault." he kneeled down next to the boy, running his free hand through his soaked hair. "why can’t you just behave?"

ranboo felt the lack of air catch up, and he was met with an urge to escape. he thrashed his limbs around violently, trying to ignore how the rim of the bucket pushed against his neck, how the floor soaked and - he presumed - turned his hands and feet red.

but dream was stronger. dream was always stronger. he knew that, everybody knew that. but he still let his limbs struggle, trying to push himself out of the water because oh god he needed air and it was getting all fuzzy now and _what should he do?_

he wasn’t sure he could feel his face anymore - he was certain it was on fire. he was sure, in that moment, that the water was gasoline, and dream had the lighter grasped tightly in his hand.

"you know i don’t want to do this.. but you can’t leave me, ranboo. they all hate you. you’re different. i’m the only one who isn’t lying to you."

ranboo thought dream kept talking, though he couldn’t be sure, as the water was clogging up his ears. the water, along with the scalding pain, the now weak thrashing of his arms and everything else his fight or flight wasn’t letting him process. he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold his breath now. the world began to slip away around him - ‘is this how i’m going to die?’

dream looked down at the boy pitifully, watching the flailing of his arms and legs weaken. he was probably trying to hit him, to escape, but he hadn’t managed to so much as touch him. (even if he did, dream still had the upper hand, he always would.)

he heard the boy gasp for air, watching as he banged his fist against the ground.

_"why give them hope?”"_

_"it’s fun."_

dream never took back his statement. it was fun. fun, fucking with people, giving them false hope. watching them try to prevent the worst when deep down everybody knew it was inevitable. even now, watching ranboo kick around and try to keep himself conscious, it was fun. because they both knew it was useless.

"you’ve been fun. but i don’t need you, you know that? i just wanted to fuck with you, ranboo. you’ve been fun, but your time’s up. thank you."

ranboo’s arm soon fell limp, along with his legs. his time was up. dream removed his hand from the back of the boy’s head, standing up and stretching.

_"how- why the fuck are you so casual about all of this?"_

_"why shouldn’t i be?"_

dream would give ranboo a few minutes, maybe he’d go make himself a drink.

he’d learnt his lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> commentz very appreciated!! (-: if you wanna support me but don't know what to say feel free to leave some heartz or smthn, it'll let me know you enjoyed the fic
> 
> ++ the summary made me want to write some ghostbur and ghost!ranboo so i might do that


End file.
